Nasal cannulas are used to deliver supplemental oxygen to users in need of oxygen, generally at flow rates lower than that of an oxygen mask. A nasal cannula is often used on patients who could benefit from oxygen therapy, but do not require oxygen to self-respirate. A common use of the nasal cannula is for oxygen therapy provided to elderly patients suffering from strokes, or other conditions, where vasoconstriction could be especially detrimental to their present condition. Other applications include treating sleep apnea and providing respiratory assistance to patients.
A nasal cannula typically includes a pair of prongs extending from a generally tubular body portion and a pair of supply tubes attached to opposite ends of the body portion. Oxygen is supplied through the supply tubes and to the prongs which are positioned in a patient's nostrils. The supply tubes typically extend behind the ears of the patient to hold the nasal cannula in place during use. Oxygen may be supplied by an oxygen tank, a portable oxygen generator, or a direct line from a wall connection in a hospital.
A problem exists in maintaining the sanitary use of nasal cannulas. In general, when a patient leaves the bedside, the nasal cannula is removed and reinserted when the patient returns. When a patient removes the nasal cannula, for example to use the washroom, the cannula is often left on the bed or a nearby table. As can be appreciated, these surfaces are often unsanitary and can be contaminated by food, a patient's waste. The patient is generally unaware of this and upon returning to the bedside, places the nasal cannula back in the nostrils. Other problems may arise when the cannula is accidentally dropped on the floor, for example, when switching tubing from a portable oxygen generator. Either the nasal cannula has to be replaced, or as often happens, the unsanitary cannula continues to be used.
There is a need in the art for a device which protects the nasal cannula, and more specifically, the prongs of the cannula, when it is dropped on the floor or otherwise placed in unsanitary conditions. There is a further need for such a device which is easy to use, especially for elderly patients, or those with arthritic hands, and can be applied without the aid of a nurse or other caregiver.